Rebirth
Miiverse History Rebirth (NNID: AprilRain) joined Miiverse on May 28th, 2015, making his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. He only made 6 posts in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community before switching over to the Scribblenauts Unmasked community and primarily posting there. Rebirth made many custom objects in the Unmasked community, primarily superheroes who weren't already in the game, as well as his own custom avatars. It wouldn't be until August 2016 when Rebirth finally began posting in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community again. While Rebirth's skills had certainly improved since his first Scribblenauts Unlimited post almost a year ago, they were hardly worthy of a Scribbler title. However, Rebirth began showing vast improvement throughout the month of September, being very active through the entire month. Rebirth grew better and better at Scribblenauts, and people began to notice his skill, he began to make a some friends, a few being William, Samuel, and Rick. Many of Rebirth's creations had very complex designs, with a ton of his objects reaching stamp limit. The majority of Rebirth's objects were different variations of his avatar, which wore a skull mask, the skull motif transferred into almost all of the avatars he made. Rebirth was also known for his edginess, with many of his characters wearing dark colors, and of course, skull masks. However, sometimes Rebirth pushed the edge too far, and he managed to receive 6 two-week bans. Controversy was sparked as the result of a few of his bans, with many people believing that he was false reported by certain members of the community. It's still unknown who may rally have been responsible for each of Rebirth's individual bans, but the mains suspects were OC/Oswald, Fluffy, or Jei. When the news of the Miiverse shutdown became public, many of the Scribblers were going to the discord. However, Rebirth was not one of them. Rebirth told the other Scribblers that he was not going to discord, saying: "Scribblenauts has been in my life since it came out, and Miiverse too, so I'm pretty bummed out to see it go. But Miiverse ending is just a way for me to focus on more important things. I'll still be doing games like Scribblenauts and I'll be updating my shop once and a while, but I'm not using the other sites after Miiverse ends." The Scribblers respected Rebirth's decision and lost all contact with him for many months after the Miiverse shutdown. Months later on May 25th, 2018, William received a discord friend request from a discord user named "therandomizer". William accepted the friend request learned it was Rebirth's brother, who found WIlliam's discord account via his wiki profile. Rebirth made a discord account a few hours after William talked to Rebirth's brother, and he finally reunited with his Scribbler old friends in the Scribbler Series Server. Where he is Now Rebirth has fit in quite well with those in the Scribbler servers, getting along well with everyone and being generally active in the Series Server. He has been happy to reunite with friends he'd thought he had lost, and he also has plans to start a new Scribblenauts series of his own sometime in the future. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Rebirth has created. (In Chronological order) * Titanium Friends The following is a list of Rebirth's current Scribbler friends. * William * Samuel/Shaderp * Carson * Green Boo * MetaKnight * Sparky/Sophie * Emiliano * Blue Trivia * His brother, Charlie, also posted in the Scribblenauts community. * Fan of the band Queen * Huge Doctor Who fan. Gallery Titanium_Title_Card.jpg|Title card for Rebirth's "Titanium" series|link=https://scribbler-20.wikia.com/wiki/Titanium Rebirth_Final_Post.jpg|The picture Rebirth used for his final post Category:Scribblers Category:RAS Category:PIS